Jealous Boy
by T'Nietzsche
Summary: Jack has liked Ralph from afar for a while, but now he has competition for Ralph's heart. How can he win him over when it seems like all his plans are failing? Jalph and Roger/Simon. High school AU.


**Hello! Wow, this is my first story for _Lord of the Flies, _and my first fanfiction posted in over five or six months! Because this is my first time writing for LotF, I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC, which they're bound to be because this is a modern day AU, in high school. In this story, Simon is 16 (but is in the same grade as the others because he skipped a grade because he's smart!) and Jack, Ralph, Roger, and Piggy are 17. **

**I do not own LotF! And later on in the story, I mention something about France, but please don't be offended, it's only for the story's purposes and I love France in real life! **

**WARNING: I don't think this is quite an M, but I suggest that you DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN 14 or 15! Please. And if you think it's more of an M than a really strong T, then please tell me nicely, and I'll think about changing it, but do _not_ flame the story because you didn't take my warning into account. **

**And here's the link to the song this is based off of (with no spaces or parentheses): www. youtube (.com) / watch?v=_yCBMMb9RzM**

* * *

_You say you want your own life  
__Well, I do, too  
__You wanna lead me all night  
__Well, I'll show you  
__C'mon girls, march it out  
__Show him what you're all about  
__Whoopin' the house down,  
__Show him who's the leader  
__Bring ya baby down, down  
__Go cheerleaders!_

_Baby, I'm a gangsta, too  
__And it takes two to tango  
__You don't wanna dance with me, dance with me  
__Honey, I'm in love with you,  
__If you don't feel the same, boy  
__You don't wanna mess with me, mess with me_

_Why?  
_'_Cause I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__Jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__No one else in this world can_

_Bring ya baby down, down  
__Go cheerleader!_

_You say you got your own life,  
__Good for you  
__You got more important things to do  
__Come on, girls  
__Say it loud  
__Tell him that it's over now  
__Whoop, you're not off the hook, you deceiver  
__I know what you done, done  
__Sing cheerleaders!_

_Baby, I'm a gangsta, too  
__And it takes two to tango  
__You don't wanna dance with me, dance with me  
__Honey, I'm in love with you,  
__If you don't feel the same, boy,  
__You don't wanna mess with me_

_Why?  
_'_Cause I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__Jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__No one else in this world can_

_Bring ya baby down, down  
__Go cheerleader!_

_Be aggressive  
__B-E aggressive  
__I said be aggressive  
__B-E aggressive  
__B-E A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E  
__Whoopin' the house down  
__Show him who's the leader  
__Bring ya baby down, down  
__Go cheerleaders!_

_If I can't have you, baby  
__You should be my man  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__No one's better than I am  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__Come on, give it to me, bam  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__No one else in this world can_

_Baby, I'm a gangsta, too  
__And it takes two to tango  
__You don't wanna dance with me, dance with me  
__Honey, I'm in love with you  
__If you don't feel the same, boy,  
__You don't wanna mess with me_

'_Cause I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__Jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__No one else in this world can_

_Jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__If I can't have you, baby  
__Jealous, jealous, jealous girl  
__If I can't have you, baby,  
__No one else in this world can_

* * *

"What are you staring at?"

Jack almost fell over at the sound of his best friend's voice in his ear. He let out a frustrated breath and turned to glare at Roger.

"What the hell? Do you mind not scaring me for once in my life?"

"What, I scare you all the time?" Roger asked, his expression remaining uninterested except for the small smirk creeping onto his face.

Jack groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, but I was doing something important. God."

"Like what? Stalking Ralph?" Now Roger was all-out smirking. Jack would've punched him in that instant if he weren't his best friend. "You realize that stalking him isn't going to get you anywhere, don't you? He doesn't even know who you are."

"Yeah, he does. We've talked before," Jack protested, but Roger rolled his eyes.

"You mean that you two argued on the first day of middle school and barely spoke to each other again. He doesn't even know your name. What did you do, go through the yearbook to find his?"

Jack clenched his fists in anger. "You were there, you know that I heard a teacher call his name. I'm not that much of a stalker."

"Oh yeah? What class does he have next?" Roger raised an eyebrow, not at all fazed by Jack's temper.

"He has history with Piggy-" Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust when he realized the double meaning, "-and then we all have English last."

"History class with Piggy. Otherwise known as social studies," Roger amended, also noticing Jack's wording.

"I just don't see why he's friends with that little bitch," Jack growled, angrier than before. "And he doesn't notice me at all because of him. That's what Piggy's doing, hogging all of Ralph's attention when he should be paying attention to me. And then there's Simon, who's as batty as-" Jack paused when he saw Roger's face turn from passive to suddenly dangerous. Jack smirked at this newfound knowledge. "Oh? You like little cutie-pie Simon?"

Roger's eyes hardened, and he looked down quickly, trying to hide his nervous flush. Jack started laughing, thinking it was funny how his friend was suddenly shy.

"C'mon, Roger! You couldn't have hid it from me forever! Wait till I tell the others!" Jack crowed, and continued laughing hysterically even as Roger pushed him over, making the redhead stumble around as he tried catching his breath.

"If you tell the others, I will hurt you. You know I would," Roger warned, but Jack knew he wouldn't. Maybe with the others, but never him. They were best friends, after all.

"All right, all right, calm your tits. I won't say anything," Jack said, putting his hands up in surrender. As Roger let out a small sigh of relief, Jack smirked once again and added, "Yet."

Roger didn't respond. He simply looked over to where Ralph had previously been, and then turned to Jack again, his eyes gleaming.

"No." Jack stared at him, and when Roger just stood there, looking at him like a statue, he shook the dark-haired boy's shoulders. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Roger said, and Jack let go of him. An unspoken agreement passed between them.

"But I still don't know why he's friends with him. Aren't I a much better choice of a friend than Piggy is? He's fat, an annoying know-it-all, whiny, repulsive, fat-"

"But they don't argue all the time, like you two probably would. And I'm pretty sure he still hates you for punching Piggy in the face in eighth grade," said Roger, and Jack remembered how it felt to knock his fist into Piggy's ugly face and break his glasses with a resounding crack and clink of glass shards on the floor. Of course, Jack did end up getting detention for it, and earning himself Ralph's glares for the rest of that school year, but it was worth it. Totally worth it.

"You helped," Jack reminded his friend, and Roger shrugged. "You're the one who held Piggy's arms so he couldn't punch me. Though it probably wouldn't have hurt because of all the fat in his arms. Probably would've felt more like a sweaty cushion."

"But unlike you, _I _don't care if Ralph hates me. I'm not the one that's gonna fuck him into the headboard," said Roger, his face once more emotionless, despite the dirty talk. That was one thing Jack admired about his friend.

"I'm not gonna fuck him into the headboard. God, Roger. I'm gonna make love to him. Any place, any time."

"Even if Fatty's there watching?" Roger's lips curled into a devious smile.

"Especially if he's there," Jack confirmed, feeling a wide, crazy grin stretch across his face. "Gotta show him who Ralph really belongs to."

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling Jack for the second time that day. He swore loudly, scaring off a few younger students who were within a twenty-foot radius of him. He knew that they had probably heard all of his and Roger's discussion, but he also knew that none of them would say anything to Ralph. He'd assured it the first time he frightened some freshmen that they would never tell, for fear of social degradation or a fight as a form of punishment. Of course, Roger would have fought them if any of them had chosen it over public humiliation, because Jack was a lead singer in a band, so he needed to keep looking pretty. And besides, it'd look more badass for Roger to be bruised anyway.

"One more class, and he's all mine," Jack growled, letting a feral smirk onto his face before running off to his class, leaving Roger behind without so much as a goodbye. He didn't think much of it, though. Roger wasn't a little baby, he could handle it. And he was used to it. So Jack quickly forgot and ran through the halls so he wouldn't be late. Normally he wouldn't mind detention, but tonight he had plans.

* * *

Jack threw his backpack across the living room floor, not caring about his books or if he hit the wall. He was angry. Again. Ralph hadn't been in English, apparently he had a stupid dentist appointment because he had a stupid cavity. Jack immediately blamed Piggy for Ralph's dental woes, because the fat boy's aunt owned a candy shop, therefore making it Piggy's fault that Ralph got a cavity and missed English. All his fault, of course. It was probable that Piggy knew that Jack was pissed off by Ralph's absence, as he purposely told the teacher loudly that Ralph would not be able to attend class. Jack could just hear the grating smugness in the pig's voice. If Piggy had been dumb, he'd have never known of Ralph's importance to Jack, but unfortunately for the redhead, Piggy wasn't an idiot, and as much as Jack hated to admit it, it was true.

But it was still Piggy's fault for Ralph missing English, no matter how illogical it seemed.

He flopped himself onto the couch and closed his eyes, only for his thoughts to immediately turn to Ralph in all of his fair-haired glory. Pale green eyes stared directly into Jack's mind from behind his eyelids, and Jack knew that no matter how ugly his life was, past and present, he'd let Ralph look at his memories, day or night, whether he liked it or not. He would assure his fair-haired prince, his golden boy, that everything was all right now that he was there with him. The blonde really had no idea what he did to Jack's masculinity. Though, of course, if they ever did make love, Jack would top. No questions about it.

Just then, the doorbell rang, though the front door opened almost immediately after, and Jack knew that it was Roger, Maurice, and Robert. Together, they were known as Cyanide Calligraphy, a rock band that hadn't gotten discovered just yet. They did gigs almost every time one was offered, which was a few nights a week, and usually Saturdays and Sundays.

However, when it was only Roger who walked in, Jack was immediately suspicious.

"Where's Maurice and Rob?" he asked, and Roger frowned slightly.

"Gig was canceled. They went out," the furtive boy responded vaguely. Jack was used to such answers, so he didn't question more.

"Damn. And I was looking forward to tonight, too. It'd be the only thing that could make me forget about English."

"It wasn't that bad today. All we had to do was read those chapters and-"

"Not the fucking reading, I meant that Ralph wasn't there!" Jack burst out angrily, but immediately felt bad for snapping, though to be honest, it wasn't the first time for him to do that. "Sorry, Roge, I just… you know…"

"You just wanted to see him," Roger said in a tone that was both understanding and monotone.

"Yeah. I did." Jack hung his head for a few seconds before grinning wildly. "Wanna break out the beer? We'll have fun without the gig, without the lights, without…" _Ralph. _He let himself trail off before abruptly getting up to go to the kitchen. Roger followed him wordlessly and sat at the table, putting his feet up.

"So, has anything new happened with Simon?" Jack asked as soon as he passed Roger a beer. He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and only just barely avoided getting his fingers crushed under a beer bottle by an annoyed Roger. It wasn't often that Roger showed such open emotions, so Jack liked to try to provoke them out of his friend as much as possible. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

Roger ignored him to read a text on his phone, and a moment later, he started smirking.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You may have some competition for Ralph," Roger said, and Jack immediately felt himself tense up.

"Who?" he managed to grind out, his thoughts immediately turning to Piggy and Simon.

"Not Piggy, don't worry about that. Though he was never an option. It's not Simon, either. It's the head bitch, Elise. She's been coming on to him. Maurice says that he and Robert heard her talking to her friends while they were in math and we were in English. He walked her home yesterday."

All that time, Jack felt himself start to shake uncontrollably, feeling absolute rage rush through his veins. His fingertips felt prickly, and he could barely breathe because he was so disgusted with the world and that bitch.

"Some stalker you are, huh? You totally missed the fact that they're probably dating by now," said Roger, and Jack stood up so quickly that his chair fell back from behind him and hit the wall with a loud thump. He crossed over to the window, watching the kids play outside for a moment to calm himself enough to be able to talk without throwing a tantrum. After all, it wasn't Roger's fault that he was the bearer of bad news. Jack wouldn't kill the messenger. But how could he have possibly missed the fact that Ralph had walked someone home? Someone who wasn't _him. _Jack could hardly believe that he'd allowed this piece of information to be unknown to him till now.

"This will not do," Jack muttered to himself as he picked up his chair from the ground and slammed it upright with unintentional force. "He _cannot _be dating that bitch. He is _mine_. Has been since the day he was born."

"I thought he was a few months older than you," Roger said, sipping his beer and looking all too calm in the current situation.

"Well then, fine, Mr. Technical," Jack spat out. "He has been since the day _I_ was born. Does that make you happy?"

"Yeah, it does," said Roger, and Jack swiped the beer from his hand, letting it crash and break into a million pieces on the floor. Roger looked at it solemnly for a moment before focusing on Jack, who was starting to formulate plans in his head.

Jack decided that he had to come up with the most brilliant plan ever. Although it probably wouldn't involve killing Elise, it at least would humiliate her and cause her to never date Ralph again. And if Ralph was the slightest bit upset, whether because he had feelings for her or he just felt bad about the turnout, Jack would be there to make it all better and whisper sweet nothings into the golden boy's ears about how he would make him feel good again. And he would. Headboard or not.

* * *

"This is the worst plan ever," Roger stated, wrinkling his nose in distaste and causing some of the clown makeup to crack and fall off in a shower of powder.

"No, this is the best plan ever," Jack amended, and he giggled at his reflection in the car window.

"He's going to call the cops on us if he finds out, you know," said Roger, not sounding too concerned at the prospect.

"Please. He's so not going to. He wouldn't want to get involved," Jack said confidently, and he mussed up his hair before rubbing his hands together maniacally. "Ready?"

"I still don't quite get what the goal is," said Roger, and Jack shook his head in frustration.

"We've already been through this, Roge. We're wearing the makeup so they don't recognize us, and while you distract Ralph and Queen Bitch, I'll steal the SD card from her phone so I can hack into it at home and look through all the messages between her and Ralph. Then, tomorrow during lunch, we'll distract them again, and I'll put the SD card back in."

"She's going to notice you took the SD card. You can't text or call anyone without it," Roger pointed out, and Jack's jaw dropped open.

"Since when?" he asked incredulously.

"Since technology brought us phones and SD cards," said Roger, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jack cursed, starting to pace between his car and another while Roger stood still for a moment, thinking.

"We could just stalk them. At least if they see us, they won't know who we are. You just gotta wear your hat," said Roger, pointing to the cowboy hat in the backseat. "Your hair tends to give you away."

"I fucking hate SD cards. And you really couldn't have told me that info sooner?"

"All you told me is that we're gonna hack into her phone, not steal the SD card."

"And how exactly would we hack into the phone without taking the damn SD card?"

"Just distract both of them and take five minutes to look through the texts."

They both looked at each other in simmering anger before deciding to drop the subject.

"Fine. Let's just stalk them. God." Jack opened the car, took the cowboy hat, pulled at it violently to make it sit perfectly on his head, and slammed the door with more than necessary force.

Jack couldn't believe that his brilliant plan had unfolded before his eyes. Sometimes, he hated Roger. But of course, he was glad, very deep down, that his plan had been shot down before it crashed and burned in front of Ralph and the bitch, Elise.

.

"They're by the pine tree," Roger reported, and Jack peeked over the garbage can he was hiding behind to see his golden boy. Not to see the bitch. She could die in a hole for all Jack cared. "He looks awkward. She's holding his hand."

"Fuck her," Jack growled, and he briefly imagined what it would be like if he was the one holding Ralph's hand. They would hold hands, Jack would feed him grapes off the vine, and then his hands would find another place on Ralph's body to hold. Preferably in the southern regions.

"I think you'd rather fuck him," said Roger monotonously.

"You know what I mean," Jack scowled, hating when his friend was purposely dense just to annoy him. "Can you hear him?"

"No, she's talking. He's just nodding."

"He's such a gentleman," said Jack, and if he weren't so angry, he would have sounded like a teenage girl gushing about her crush.

"You're such a girl," said Roger, raising his eyebrow at Jack before watching Ralph and Elise again. "Wanna move closer? There's a wide tree about ten feet from them. We can just walk past normally, then sneak behind the tree."

"Let's do it," said Jack, getting up and walking quickly down the path, trying not to turn to face Elise and flip her off. He and Roger walked by with no weird looks from the pair, and they easily crossed over to the opposite side of the trunk, obscured from view. Jack nearly giggled in delight at how close he was to his Ralph.

"Isn't it awful that they allowed that idiot to join the soccer team? He will bring your whole team down! Just unbelievable. Don't adults have any sense? It's not natural for a creature like him to be among your ranks," Elise bitched to Ralph, who nodded politely but didn't look very interested, and slightly offended for the new recruit to his team. Suddenly, she smiled in what she probably thought was a seductive manner (but to Jack, she just looked like a slut getting ready to open her mouth and put it around- _no dirty thoughts, Jack!)_, but was absolutely disgusting to Jack. Plus the slut part of his thoughts. Because she totally was in Jack's mind, and he had no patience for those kinds of women. Especially when they were whoring around with _his _golden boy.

"I guess," Ralph said, frowning minutely, and Jack felt his pulse race at the sound of his voice.

"Anyways, you looked so handsome at your game yesterday," she said slowly, fluttering her eyelashes and sliding her hand down his arm. Jack saw red and would have given up their hiding spot in that instant if not for Roger, who held him back.

"Thank you," said Ralph, a soft blush blooming across his cheeks, and he smiled shyly in a way that made Jack want to ravish him without caring if Elise and Roger were there. "You looked, uh, good, too. Yesterday, I mean. And today."

_"Merci." _She smiled at him again in a totally inappropriate manner (to Jack, at least).

_If she wants to speak fucking French, then I'll just speak to him in Spanish even better. After all, Spain is the country of passion! Fuck France, fuck Elise, fuck their fucking frog voices! _

_"De rien," _Ralph said, though unsurely. Jack knew that he also took Spanish.

_"Très bien," _she crooned, and Jack saw the light bulb turn on above her head. "How would you like it if I taught you some French, and you teach me some Spanish?"

_Say no, Ralph!_

"Um, sure," said Ralph, smiling kindly despite his awkwardness around her. Jack didn't blame him, though. Elise was a handful. He knew that if it had been any other girl, Ralph would have been just fine.

_"Merveilleux," _she said, and just as she was about to lean toward Ralph and take his first kiss (and yes, Jack did know that), Jack jumped out from his spot behind the trunk and walked towards her with the coldest glare anyone could have ever seen in their lives.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack snarled at her, and Roger quickly abandoned the tree to stand slightly behind his shoulder.

"What do you think _you're_ doing, Merridew?" Elise asked, a superior look coming on to her face as she said his name. Jack was too enraged to care that she knew who he was.

"Answer my question first, bitch," Jack demanded, and Ralph, who looked totally shocked (and so, so innocent), stood up and looked like he might speak.

Elise stood up and put her hands on her hips, smirking. "I'm on a date with a lovely boy. Did you come here just because you're jealous?" That tone of hers grated on Jack's very last nerves.

"As if I'd ever be jealous of you," Jack growled, and his eyes briefly wandered to Ralph and softened at the beautiful sight. Unfortunately, Elise noticed, and she grabbed Ralph's hand and grinned haughtily at Jack.

"Oh really? Then why are you staring at Ralph? You got a crush on him, faggot?" she taunted, and Jack lunged forward to punch her in the face when Ralph was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed onto Jack (and under different circumstances, preferably in bed, Jack would have enjoyed it) and pushed him back to where he was, though not aggressively.

Elise sputtered and threw insults at Jack, but he didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Ralph, who was looking at Jack in disdain. Jack never wanted to see that look from him again. It hurt.

"Don't you know better than to hit a girl?" Ralph asked, looking at Jack through narrowed green eyes. "C'mon, Elise. I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, Ralph. You're such a gentleman," she said, and she smirked at Jack before Ralph quickly picked up her things and they walked off, leaving Jack and Roger in their wake.

.

"I cannot believe he took her side," Jack complained when they got back to his house. Roger wordlessly sat on the couch and watched Jack, who was pacing between the kitchen and the living room. "He's too good to see that she's a total bitch, and he's too nice to ever turn her down. Fuck him and his morals!" Jack slumped against the wall across from Roger. "Ugh, I can't even say 'fuck him' without feeling awful. When'd I turn into a lovesick girl?"

"The moment you met him," Roger replied, and Jack glared at him. "I'm just trying to help."

"I can't have him siding with her. And I can't kill her, 'cause he knows it'd be me who stabbed her in the middle of the night!"

"It'd be a lot easier if you just moved on," said Roger, starting to show signs of being exhausted. "This plan didn't work at all, and I doubt any more will."

"You're giving up after just one try?!" Jack couldn't believe his friend right now. "And I can't just move on from Ralph! There's no one to move on to! He will be mine, even if it takes me to my dying breath, or to prison for gutting that bitch like a fish and hanging her dead body by her intestines over an incinerator!"

"It sounds like you love him," said Roger, and Jack's mouth dropped open. It never really occurred to Jack that what he might feel for Ralph was love. All he'd ever thought about was how Ralph was his, and that he was the only one who could run his hands through his fair hair, look so deeply into his pale green eyes that he could imagine himself laying there in an iris meadow forever, or that his kindness would be a perfect complement to Jack's cruelty (though of course he was only mean to people like Elise).

"I love him." It sounded right to Jack, and he grinned. "I love Ralph Finnegan. And he will be mine. He will, mark my words, Roger. I'll have him moaning my name in no time, just you wait. Once I get the bitch out of the way, he'll be like putty in my hands, because he's mine, and I love him."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Roger warned, "you haven't even hit the ball yet, so don't think about getting to first base. This is strike one."

"I'm not at three yet, so we've still got a chance," said Jack, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"_You've_ still got a chance. I'm not playing this game," said Roger, and Jack pouted at his friend. "But I'll help you."

"Good. That's all I need," said Jack, and he immediately set to work on thinking of another plan, one that would work perfectly.

* * *

It was a Friday, and Jack was happy. Well, as happy as he could be when Ralph wasn't his yet. But tonight was a Friday night. A perfect time to go out on a date. And wherever that date was, Jack would be there, with Roger. And they would sabotage it like there was no tomorrow.

Yesterday, their plan hadn't gone as smoothly as would have been preferred, but Jack wasn't giving up hope just yet. Though Ralph knew it was him who had it out for Elise, Jack wasn't worried about the fair-haired boy being mad at him. Once she was out of the way, he would easily make Ralph his. He wasn't concerned if Ralph didn't exactly like him back the same way (because if Jack loved him, then Ralph had to love him back). But either way, they were going to be together.

So far, Jack hasn't had any classes with Roger. Then again, it was only third period. But since they both had study halls this period, he was looking for him so they could figure out who to ask if Ralph had a date with Elise tonight. But as Jack wandered through the halls and caught sight of something that made his jaw drop open in pleasant shock, he knew Roger had already figured it out.

In the hall that was rarely used because it was over a hundred years old, Roger had Ralph's friend Simon backed against the wall and clinging to him as they kissed passionately. Simon was letting out little squeaks and moans and Jack could see Roger smirk against the smaller boy's lips. If Jack hadn't started laughing hysterically, he knew that Roger probably would've went all the way right there in the hall for anyone to see if they happened to pass by.

Roger broke the kiss first and raised his eyebrow at Jack, looking totally fine with the fact that his best friend had just caught him in a rather hot make-out session. Simon just looked at Jack with wide eyes before hiding his red face (probably red with embarrassment and from kissing) in Roger's chest.

"For such an innocent kid, you're doing some naughty stuff," Jack teased Simon, who kept his face hidden from Jack's view. "Then again, it's Roger we're talking about. He's pretty shameless."

"Shut up," said Roger, though not harshly, and Jack walked closer to them.

"So, Simon, _tengo una pregunta,"_ said Jack, and Simon looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Is Ralph going on a date with Elise tonight?"

Simon nodded, and faced Jack head-on for the first time. "Yes. Why? Are you going to sabotage his date?"

"What? No! Me? Never," Jack sputtered not so innocently. Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine, you caught me. Though of course, it's obvious. Yes, I'm going to sabotage his date, because he's mine."

"Oh, really?" Simon tilted his head to the side, smiling like he knew something Jack didn't. Which he probably did.

"Yeah, really. Who else would he belong to but me?" Jack asked, and he looked down at the smaller boy with a challenging look in his eyes. Roger tightened his hold on Simon and looked at Jack with a warning glance.

"You should know that Ralph doesn't like you. Last night, he spent an hour or two ranting about how rude you were, and all the reasons why he doesn't like you, starting from sixth grade," said Simon sincerely, and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Well, what do you think? Does he hate me?" asked Jack, and he took a deep breath as he waited for the moment of truth.

"He says he doesn't like you. I personally think that he does like you, from a distance. Kind of like how you stalk him," said Simon, and Jack's mouth dropped open for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days. "You're not very good at spying. But don't worry, he doesn't know."

"Do you think I have a chance with him?" Jack asked quickly, and he hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

Simon thought for a moment, not seeming to notice the tension between Jack and Roger.

"Maybe. I don't think you should sabotage the date, but it might be necessary to send Elise running. You'd have to tread carefully after that, but it's not like he'd be too upset if she stopped harassing him. And if you're lucky enough, he might realize the feelings that he might have for you and… you know…" Simon blushed and looked down at his feet, while Jack nodded approvingly at his answer.

"I'm willing to take the chance," said Jack, and he nodded at Simon. "Thank you. Also, do you happen to know where they're going for their little play-date?"

"The Italian restaurant towards the center of town," Simon said, and Jack clapped his hands together, grinning.

"Great! I'm in the mood for some Italiano," he snickered, and he beckoned Roger to come with him to plan, but Roger didn't move. "Are you mad at me?" Roger didn't answer at first. He simply looked down at Simon and then Jack again. "You know I wouldn't have touched him. C'mon, dude, I wouldn't have. Maybe if he were someone else, yes. But not him."

"Fine," Roger said, and his acceptance of Jack's apology made the latter smile again. "We'll go plan your goddamn sabotage, but first…" He pulled Simon into a reckless, open-mouthed kiss that left the smaller boy panting and red-faced afterwards. He then turned to a slightly disgusted Jack, smirked, and started walking down the hall that Jack came from. Jack looked at Simon, who was smiling sweetly and touching his lips as if Roger had somehow changed them. Jack gave Simon a small wave before following his friend down the hall.

.

"So, how long have you two been… fraternizing?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the dark-haired boy.

Roger rolled his eyes, but kept looking forward. "A month, maybe a month and a half."

"You sly dog!" Jack laughed, clapping his hand on Roger's shoulder. "Did you just go up to him and kiss him like you did a few minutes ago?"

"Pretty much." Roger had a hint of a smirk on his face, but otherwise remained impassive.

"And you weren't going to tell me? I thought you just recently started liking him!"

"I was going to tell you. Probably after I fucked him," Roger said, and they quickly entered an empty classroom.

Although Jack wasn't the most moral person, even he knew that it was wrong to get close to Simon just to fuck him. Of course, Jack also wanted to "do the dirty" with Ralph, but he also wanted them to date, get married, and have kids someday. He even came up with names that he knew Ralph had to love. But that wasn't the point. The point was that even if Jack was extremely possessive of Ralph, almost to the point of treating him like a possession instead of a human being who may not like him the same way Jack did, even Jack Merridew wasn't cruel enough to play with someone like how Roger might be playing with Simon's feelings. Everyone knew that Simon was the most innocent kid in the school, even more so than kids in middle school.

"Is that all you wanna do with him? Fuck him and leave him?" Jack asked quietly.

Roger stared out the window for a few seconds before firmly saying, "No."

"Good. I didn't think you were that cruel," said Jack, and he stuck his tongue out at his inner girlishness. "All right, back to business. So, because we're mature young men, I say we follow Ralph and Elise to the restaurant, also get a table within sight of them, then start a food fight. No elaborate plans or anything. Just sabotage, no matter how childish it may seem. No matter how much trouble we could possibly get into. We are going to publicly humiliate Elise, and if we don't, I swear that I will tell everyone in the whole fucking school that you've taken Simon's innocence. Got that? So we've gotta humiliate her, for my sake and for yours."

"Now that's cruel," Roger pointed out, though he didn't look too bothered. He probably knew that it was almost impossible to not humiliate Elise with what they were going to do.

Jack didn't care if this could cause a rift that may likely never be crossed between him and Ralph. He didn't care that he and Roger could get arrested for destruction of public property, or whatever shit the restaurant owner could lay on them. All he knew was that in order for Ralph to truly be his, Elise had to be away from Ralph, no matter what the means was to accomplish that goal.

Besides, if Jack loved Ralph, then Ralph had to love him back and forgive him eventually. Right?

* * *

At approximately six that evening, Jack stood outside the door of the Italian restaurant, which was called Romano's. He was waiting for Roger, and was getting anxious that he hadn't arrived yet when he saw his friend walking down the street with Simon in tow. Jack laughed and jogged over to them.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked, though not rudely.

Simon smiled shyly. "The place is owned by my great-uncle and aunt. I can get them to not call the cops on you if they're gonna go that far."

"Awesome," said Jack, giving Roger a thumbs-up in his choice of a... Well, to be honest, Jack wasn't sure what they were, so he'd leave it at that for now. "Let's eat!"

Simon and Roger walked ahead of Jack, and as they walked in, an old Italian couple greeted Simon and politely nodded at Jack and Roger, though they looked slightly wary of Roger when Simon took his hand and led him and Jack through the bottom floor of the restaurant.

As they went upstairs, Jack nudged Roger's shoulder teasingly. "If they ever find out about what you've been doing to their little Simon, they're gonna start serving meatballs with pieces of your flesh in them."

"They can try," Roger muttered, his eyes not leaving the boy ahead of them. Jack smirked.

"Here we are," said Simon, opening the doors to an enormous room that was almost totally filled with people. Music and voices muffled Simon's voice as he led them to a table in a little room off the main one, which was closed off by a thin curtain. "From here, we'll have a perfect view of Ralph and Elise. They're supposed to be here in fifteen minutes. And you guys can order while we're waiting."

"Awesome," said Jack, grinning. "Thanks for hooking us up. Now, all we have to do is sabotage the date and have Ralph run into my arms. It's all under control."

Simon laughed, though it sounded more like a giggle to Jack if you asked him, and they all sat down at the table.

"I hope it's that easy for your sake," the smaller boy said, and Jack chose to ignore it. He knew that if anyone knew Ralph's true feelings about him, it'd be Simon, but right now, he couldn't let the truth get him down. He had to stay optimistic and hope that Ralph would see that this was all for him. The jealousy, the elaborate plans, everything. Only Ralph could turn Jack into this lovesick, girly, jealous person that he was now.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to talk about, before Simon piped up and asked Jack what he wanted to eat.

"Mozzarella sticks," Jack said, shrugging. He hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Okay," Simon said, nodding, and he turned to Roger. "What about you? What do you want?"

"You." Roger had always been a blunt person.

"I meant for dinner. To eat," said Simon, blushing furiously. A smirk came across Roger's face, and Jack knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about saying 'you,' Roger. Save your bedroom talk for, you know, the bedroom!" Jack scowled, not wanting to watch as Roger got some and he couldn't even get Ralph's attention for more than five minutes. It was unfair, really, but in the end, he couldn't just sit and complain about it. Actions spoke louder than words, and that was why he was here, doing this.

"You're just jealous." Roger smirked and let Simon sit on his lap, though he moved forward in his chair to let Simon wrap his legs around him. Jack sat watching them, thoroughly disgusted. They had just started kissing when suddenly Simon's great-aunt pushed the curtain aside and stopped when she saw her grand-nephew straddling Roger, letting his hands roam across the taller boy's chest. Jack nearly had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing as Simon scrambled to get off Roger. Roger just looked annoyed that someone had interrupted their activities.

"They're here," the older woman managed to say without looking Simon in the eyes. Then she quickly turned on her heels and left.

"That must be embarrassing," Jack snickered, and Roger flipped him off before they all realized what Simon's great-aunt had said. It was show time.

"When are you gonna start sabotaging their date?" Simon asked, looking like he was trying to pretend that the embarrassing situation had never happened.

"When she least expects it. Remember, just grab some random person's food and throw it, but try mostly to aim for the bitch. But if you get Ralph, at least I can eat off him later," said Jack, pleasurable images of him licking spaghetti from Ralph's lips flickering in his mind.

"Want me to shove pasta down her dress?" Roger asked, and Jack grinned maniacally.

"Yes! And Simon, take pictures. This is going on every social media site in existence," said Jack, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Do I have to?" Simon asked worriedly. "I don't want Ralph to be mad at me."

"I'll beat him up if he is," Roger assured Simon, much to Simon's horror and Jack's anger. "Kidding."

"You better be," Jack snarled, "or I'll tell Simon's great-aunt that you've been fucking him in empty classrooms. Without lube."

"If you do, I will tie Ralph up and leave him naked in a gay bar," said Roger, his eyes gleaming dangerously. They both got up and stared each other down, and Simon let out a nervous squeak when Jack pushed his chair aside and raised clenched fists.

"You two have to stop! Jack, you need to focus on your plan! Roger, you need to help him! You're best friends, don't start fighting now!" Simon exclaimed, and they both sighed because they knew that the smaller boy was right. They nodded their silent apologies and sat back down, watching as Ralph and Elise came into view. Ralph, like any gentleman would do, pulled her chair out, then pushed it back towards the table once she was sitting down. He then sat down across from her, immediately hiding his face behind the menu. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there. Jack smiled at how endearing it was. He started thinking about what his and Ralph's first date would be like, and was distracted by his daydream until Simon started humming.

"What song is that?" Jack snapped, mad that his fantasy date had been interrupted.

"It's a song called Jealous Girl by Lana Del Rey," Simon explained anxiously, not sure whether Jack was really angry or not. "My sister listens to it all the time, so it's often stuck in my head."

"Hmmm." Jack wondered why it was so important until he remembered something from years ago. "Didn't you used to be in chorus?"

Simon nodded, pleased that someone had remembered. "Yes, but I quit because… uh, because of…" Simon looked away, upset. Jack's mind suddenly filled with memories of a little boy who seemed to have seizures almost every week and faint because of them, often missing rehearsals and recitals, much to the chorus teacher's displeasure.

"You have epilepsy," Jack stated, and Simon sniffled before Roger scooped him up into his arms and let the smaller boy's head rest against his shoulder. "Sorry I brought it up. I just remembered, and yeah…" He ran his hand through his red hair in apprehension before turning to see Ralph and Elise laughing at something on her phone. He nearly ripped his hair out at the sight. How come _he _couldn't make Ralph laugh when the bitch could? What did she have that he didn't, besides boobs? (Though really, it didn't matter, because nobody would want to touch hers.) But still. He was the whole package, plus more. He would be better to Ralph than anyone could ever dream to be, and he knew him. He knew him better than the bitch who wanted him for some sort of popularity alliance.

Jack knew that Ralph loved days when there were no clouds in the sky, that he missed his father when he was away, that he was the most loving step-brother anyone could ever ask for, that he was smart and kind and helpful, that he was fair and didn't judge anyone by popularity, appearance, or past, and that he was beautiful.

Jack knew that Ralph wasn't a prize to be won, but he couldn't help but be jealous because he wanted his golden boy so badly that it almost hurt. He wanted to be the one Ralph went to when he was sad, or when he was angry. He wanted to be the one Ralph would love. And Jack knew that his jealousy might just drive Ralph further away than he was right now, but he just couldn't handle it if he fell in love with someone else. This was the only way.

"That's it. Let's do this shit," Jack commanded, and he looked at Roger, who was looking at him while holding Simon. "Get all the kids to start throwing food. I will shove a sausage down her bra and tell her that Ralph prefers them over undercooked breasticle buns. Simon, you don't have to take pictures, but if you do, I'll post them, so don't worry about Ralph getting angry. Just make sure he doesn't see you." Both Roger and Simon nodded, and Roger let go of the smaller boy so he could walk out with Jack. "Let's go."

Jack started walking towards their table, and Roger turned to the nearest children with a mischievous expression and an even harder opportunity to pass up. As soon as Elise caught sight of Jack, she scowled and stood up, throwing her napkin down on the table.

"What do you want, Merridew?" she asked, huffing. Ralph didn't stand up, but he looked at Jack with a warning glance. Jack winked at him and slammed his hands down on the table, making the room go silent as the glass and the plates on the table shook.

"Nothing, bitch. Nothing, really," said Jack, acting casual and looking around like everything was normal.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here, intruding on my date with Ralph again?"

Jack let his lips curve up into a feral grin. "Maybe I just wanted to see you whore after him like the slut-faced piece of shit you are."

Elise narrowed her eyes at him. "I dare you to say that again."

"All right." Jack leaned further over the table and looked dead straight into her eyes, while grabbing the bowl of marinara with his right hand, obscuring his actions from Ralph. "I just wanted to see you whore after him like the slut-faced piece of shit you-" As Elise let out an angry screech, Jack threw the bowl of marinara at her (minus the bowl), drenching her in the red sauce. She grabbed onto his shirt, but he was stronger (even for his skinny frame), and he dragged her across the table. Somewhere in the room, a little kid threw a tomato at the table, and then more kids started throwing food, all while Jack and Elise fought and shoved at each other.

"Food fight!" Roger shouted, and almost everyone joined in at that moment, even some adults who were either trying to protect themselves or were doing it because of their kids. Jack saw a flash and he grinned as he and Elise almost fell over into an old lady. He grabbed the spaghetti from the woman's bowl and shoved it down Elise's dress, and she knocked him over the head with a hard loaf of bread as they both got hit with ravioli from a nearby table of parents and children.

"Stop!" Jack heard Ralph yell over the commotion, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Stop it, both of you! Elise! _Jack!"_

He was so surprised and thrilled at hearing his name come from Ralph's lips that he stopped fighting for a moment, only for Elise to push him backwards onto the table that it all started at. He found himself looking up at Ralph's angelic (albeit overwhelmed) face, and he nearly smiled until he felt the lukewarm splash of wine on his chest, neck, then face. He closed his eyes and swung his arms blindly, hitting Elise across the face in the process.

"Everyone, stop! _Per favore!" _Simon's great-uncle stood at the entrance with his hands on his hips. Everyone stopped. All the kids were frozen in place, many with food in their hands, along with their parents, who looked either guilty or angry.

"Who started this?" Simon's great-aunt asked, and everyone (excluding Roger and Simon) pointed to Jack.

"Get out now," the great-uncle said, a hard look in his eyes. "You and that boy over there, the one who was molesting my brother's grandson. Get out, and don't ever return. _Ora." _

Jack and Roger started to walk out, feeling everyone's eyes on them. Jack looked back to see if Elise was storming out behind them, too embarrassed to even stay in the room, but instead, she leaned closer to Ralph and kissed his cheek with a triumphant smirk on her red-splattered face. As the two friends approached the door, Simon's two relatives moved to let them past, both glaring at the boys who started this mess in the first place.

As they started walking down the stairs, they both heard footsteps behind them, and when Jack turned around, he saw that it was Ralph rushing after them with a conflicted look on his face.

"Hey, Ralph," Jack murmured, looking at his fair-haired beauty, who had, for the most part, avoided the flying food, except for a little piece of spaghetti that was stuck onto his cheek in an adorable way. Ralph noticed Jack looking, and he quickly swiped it off and opened his mouth to speak, only words didn't come out. From behind him, Roger silently stood halfway down the stairs, looking up at the two boys.

"I cannot believe you," Ralph said, his voice wavering slightly before he swallowed and squared his shoulders. "Why would you go through all this trouble to humiliate us?"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate _you_, just her," Jack defended, but still Ralph shook his head.

"Why?" asked Ralph with slight incredulousness.

"You know why," Jack said in a low voice, and he shook the blonde's shoulders, frustrated that he couldn't see how utterly jealous he was, and afraid that he would like her and not him.

Ralph stared at him for a moment, and Jack met his eyes only to instantly feel electricity running through his veins at the sight. At the way Ralph shuddered slightly, Jack knew that he felt it, too. But to Jack's sad realization, it was likely that Ralph didn't recognize the spark between them as what it truly was, and he shrugged Jack's hands off his shoulders. He didn't know.

"I don't care if you don't like her. That's your business, and I'm not going to intrude. However, it does not mean that you can pull something like this that involves dozens of other people, not just yourselves. I don't know what problems you have with her, but whatever they are, keep them to yourself, or if you must, do something like this in private, where other people aren't at risk of being hurt," said Ralph, and Jack looked down at his feet in shame. "And another thing. I realize that Elise isn't the most pleasant person to be around, but it does not warrant this kind of humiliation, and really, assault. You two were fighting like wild animals back there. I don't know who you're fighting over, but whoever it is, I feel so bad for them. I'd hate to be in their position." Ralph sighed and looked away from Jack, who couldn't believe that Ralph was this oblivious. "Next time, settle your arguments somewhere else, and like mature, civilized people. Please." With that, Ralph walked away, leaving a hollow Jack and solemn Roger behind.

* * *

Jack spent the next two weeks moping, causing Robert and Maurice to get angry with him because they were canceling gigs left and right. Roger also wasn't his normal self. Simon's family had forbidden him from seeing Roger, and being the good boy he was, he followed their instructions and avoided Roger as much as he could, though it was easy to see that Simon was devastated by the decision. Ralph had been on a few more dates with Elise, and even though it was reassuring to know that Ralph didn't like her, Jack was still as jealous as ever.

Jealousy was one sickness that couldn't be cured.

It was a Thursday afternoon that day. He and Roger sat on the couch, watching an old movie that was probably in Russian, when the doorbell rang.

"You get it, it's your house," Roger said monotonously, his eyes never leaving the screen. Jack waved him off and walked over to the door, swinging it open and revealing Simon.

"What're you doing h-" Jack started to ask when Simon spoke.

"The dance is tomorrow."

"So what?" Jack asked, sounding defeated.

"Ralph is going with Elise, but if you play your cards right, he'll dump her for you," said Simon, his eyes wide with hope and encouragement.

"I don't know," said Jack, shaking his head. "I think Ralph made it very clear that-"

"Are you just going to give up on him?" Simon asked in disbelief, and it struck a chord within Jack. "You have to keep trying. I really think that there's something between you and him, but he just doesn't realize it." Jack's mind wandered back to when his and Ralph's eyes met, and for that one moment, they had both felt like they were exactly where they belonged. But Ralph filed it away in his mind as something else.

"As Ralph's friend, do you really think I have a chance?" Jack asked, feeling hope swell inside of him once again. Simon smiled and nodded. "Then we have to make a plan. This is my final attempt for Ralph's heart. If this won't work, I don't know what will." He stood up taller for the first time in weeks, and felt more determined than ever. He grinned down at Simon and gestured for him to come inside.

The moment after Simon appeared in the living room, he and Roger met in a flurry of kisses and touches, and while it was slightly disturbing to know that they were probably getting hot and heavy in his house, right where he had been sitting, Jack felt happy for them, and hoped that someday it would be him and Ralph in each other's arms like they had been separated for an eternity of a few weeks.

* * *

"So, it's finally come to this," Roger commented, looking at Jack, who was, for probably only the third or fourth time in his life, clad in formal black pants and a white dress shirt with a red tie. "You're finally growing up."

"Shut up." But Jack smiled as they stood outside the gym, which was decorated with streamers and lanterns for the dance. The loud music playing from inside the gym could just as easily be heard on the outside. They were waiting for Simon, who agreed to be Roger's date. They were all hoping that this would be the last time they'd ever have to carry out a plan to Ralph's heart, because frankly, there was just too much of a risk of failure, especially considering the last two plans. Jack knew that once Ralph was his, he would never let him go so he'd never have to deal with the drama the last few weeks have brought. He knew he'd always have some kind of reason to be jealous, but he didn't doubt that the next person he'd be jealous of would back off as soon as Jack gave him the look. Along with the finger. And the glare. And maybe the fist.

They stood there awkwardly for another few minutes before Simon came their way along with Piggy, who looked disgruntled and out of breath.

"Hi," Simon said cutely, waving at Jack and looking at Roger with wide brown eyes. Jack ignored them as they kissed (was there ever a time when they didn't?) and faced Piggy.

"Hello there, Jack," Piggy said, trying hard to be civilized with him. The last time they'd talked this much was in eighth grade, a few seconds before Jack's fist met Piggy's nose.

"Hi." Jack glared at him, not even trying. He didn't care for him at all, and the pig was lucky he even said something back instead of pretending he didn't hear.

"Look, I really don't like you, and I think Ralph could do so much better," Piggy started, ignoring Jack's snorts of laughter, "but I prefer you over Elise any day. So don't hurt him again."

Jack stopped laughing and looked at Piggy with less than a glare, but still with more hate than a normal glance. "I won't."

Piggy nodded curtly. "Good." He turned to Simon, who had broken away from Roger to listen to what Piggy and Jack were saying to each other. "That's all I had to say, so I'm going to go home now. I'll see you on Monday. Have fun." Piggy briefly smiled before turning.

"Bye!" Simon waved after his friend, who walked away quickly (well, as fast as a pig could walk, anyway).

"So, you all ready to go?" Jack asked, grinning. Roger smiled slightly, and Simon gave a thumbs-up before linking his fingers with Roger's. Then they all entered the gym.

They were met by lights, dancing people, laughter and drama. Jack, Roger, and Simon headed for the dark corner near the speakers, so no one could hear them go over the plan.

"Okay, so towards the end, maybe with thirty minutes left, Roger, you'll make sure the room's ready. I'll wait by the door for your signal. Once he gives the signal, I'll tell you, Simon, to make a request to the DJ for the song. You also have to remember to ask him when he'll play it, just so as soon as you tell me, I can find Ralph and keep track of him for a little less than half the song. While the first half of the song is playing, Roger, you have to distract Elise and get her away from him so I can bring him to the classroom. And then you two are free, and the rest will be left to me. Got it?" Jack asked, and both nodded, confident that they would be able to succeed in their roles for the plan. "Good."

.

It was time for the plan to commence.

Roger just left the gym to make sure the room was ready for Jack's plan, and he was waiting anxiously by the door just outside the gym. He chugged all of his punch and threw the cup into the garbage can directly across from him. He mentally cheered for himself before watching the classroom door intently again. The school's walls weren't soundproof at all, so he knew that even with the classroom door closed, he and Ralph would still be able to hear the song perfectly from the gym. He was taking a huge risk (as usual) here, but this time, it was more so. He had no idea whether Ralph would be disgusted, despite what they both felt at the restaurant. But he had to try. He couldn't just give up.

Suddenly, Roger came out of the classroom with a thumbs-up, and Jack quickly entered the gym again, rushing toward Simon's spot near the speakers. Once Simon caught sight of him, the smaller boy went up to the DJ to request the song. The DJ told him something before Simon scurried over to Jack.

"He's playing the song next. Find Ralph!" Simon exclaimed, giving Jack a small shove towards the middle of the gym, where he immediately spotted Ralph and Elise. Elise was dancing, and Ralph was looking adorably awkward yet somehow comfortable just tapping his foot to the beat with the occasional arm he'd give to Elise to spin her around. It may have looked like they were a good couple from far away, but Jack knew that Elise was a bitch and that Ralph was his. Nothing could change that.

He watched with a smirk as Roger managed to lure Elise away from Ralph as the song began, and Lana Del Rey's unmistakable voice slithered through the sound waves and vibrated off the walls.

_You say you want your own life  
__Well, I do, too  
__You wanna lead me all night  
__Well, I'll show you_

Ralph's eyes widened slightly when he saw Jack sauntering towards him, much to the redhead's amusement. What Jack had in store for his golden boy wasn't scary, simply… seductive, perhaps a bit desperate, perhaps a bit too much. But Jack Merridew never did things halfway, especially not for the one he loved.

"Hello, Ralph," said Jack, smirking at the blonde.

Ralph sighed and turned his pale green eyes to Jack. "Why are you here, Jack?"

Jack's smirk grew wider at the use of his first name. "I'm here for you." He leaned closer and wrapped an arm around Ralph's waist, only to be shoved away angrily. Still, undeterred in his determination to win Ralph over, he took Ralph's hand between both of his own. "Let me show you something."

_C'mon girls, march it out  
__Show him what you're all about  
__Whoopin' the house down,  
__Show him who's the leader  
__Bring ya baby down, down  
__Go cheerleaders!_

Jack made sure to purposely sway his hips a bit as they walked through the crowd to the doors of the gym. He took his time so Ralph could hear a bit more of the song.

"Where are we going?" Ralph asked curiously, almost all signs of his anger gone. Jack secretly smiled at how well everything was going.

"You'll see when we get there," Jack promised, and he pushed the doors open and started leading Ralph towards the classroom.

_Be aggressive  
__B-E aggressive  
__I said be aggressive  
__B-E aggressive  
__B-E A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E_

"Interesting song," Ralph murmured, and Jack took the opportunity to slide his hands up Ralph's arm, over his lean muscles.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and he let go of Ralph with one hand to open the door.

"What are we doing in here?" Ralph asked, his voice suddenly suspicious.

Jack turned around and took both of Ralph's hands into his own and walked backwards towards the table in the middle of the room. It was almost completely dark except for the strip of light from outside that shone through the glass panel, beside the door that clicked shut.

"Jack?" Ralph's voice almost sounded panicked, and he was about to say something when Jack shushed him by gently placing his finger on the blonde's lips, waiting for the moment.

Then it did, and Jack leaned against Ralph, who was pushed against the table, and the redhead began singing in a soft, almost-whispered voice against Ralph's lips.

_"Baby, I'm a gangsta, too, and it takes two to tango, you don't wanna dance with me, dance with me." _At that, Jack ground his hips into Ralph's, eliciting a moan from his golden boy.

_"Honey, I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same, boy, you don't wanna mess with me, mess with me." _Jack trailed his hands through blonde hair and placed one of Ralph's hands on his hip.

_"'Cause I'm a jealous, jealous, jealous _boy," Jack crooned, the words ghosting over Ralph's face as he sung. _"If I can't have you, baby, if I can't have you, baby..."_

"Jack…" Ralph moaned again as Jack ran his fingers up his arms and across his chest.

_"Jealous, jealous, jealous _boy. _If I can't have you, baby, no one else in this world can," _Jack sang, and he pressed himself closer to Ralph, and the blonde tangled his fingers in Jack's red hair, his eyes fluttering with the sensation of being touched.

_"Jealous, jealous, jealous _boy. _If I can't have you, baby, if I can't have you, baby..." _Jack's lips were now against Ralph's neck, near his ear, and his golden boy tilted his head back to give more access, all while wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and gripping him like he was hanging on for dear life, although both of them were supported by the table.

_"Jealous, jealous, jealous _boy. _If I can't have you, baby, no one else in this world can." _Jack looked at Ralph, a hint of a smile on his face, and when Ralph brought his head forward to look at him, Jack's smile grew wider at the sight of Ralph's flushed face, trembling lips, and intense gaze.

"Kiss me, Jack," his golden boy demanded in a breathy voice, and as soon as Jack's lips touched Ralph's, they knew that they found home. Ralph let one of his hands slide from the back of his neck to his tie, pulling Jack with it as closely as he could, though it would never be enough for either of them because all they wanted was to be infinitely closer.

Jack didn't know how many times they kissed, because he was lost in Ralph, the music, and the darkness of the room. The only strip of light from the door crossed Ralph's face, illuminating his green irises, and Jack instantly wanted more. However, after what had to have been thirty minutes of constant kisses and roaming touches, the door opened, revealing Roger and Simon.

Ralph broke away from him first, quickly patting down his disheveled hair and smoothing his shirt of wrinkles. Jack simply smirked and winked at the two by the door.

"Hi, Simon," said Ralph, smiling weakly. Jack loved the embarrassed flush on his cheeks- it was too cute. "I, uh, see you have a date."

"Yes! This is Roger," Simon introduced enthusiastically, intertwining his fingers with the taller boy's.

Jack decided to try to end the awkwardness. "So, did the dance end?"

"Five minutes ago," said Roger, and he backed out and looked down the hall. "The last people are leaving now. We should go."

"All right," Jack said, slightly disappointed. But Ralph took his hand and smiled at him, and he felt ecstatic that Ralph was the one seeking him out now, and that this wasn't likely to end.

Once they got outside, they were met by the sound of leaving cars and goodbyes. The cool night air felt good against Jack's skin, which was very warm from his recent activities. Once Roger and Simon said goodbye for the night, the taller boy picked Simon up and carried him bridal style down the street, and probably further, though Jack couldn't see because they turned the corner. Jack and Ralph laughed at the sight before starting to walk the opposite way as the other couple on the sidewalk.

They walked slowly and in silence for the first few minutes of the walk home until Ralph spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what I said at the restaurant," said Ralph, looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't need to apologize. You had a point," Jack replied, and suddenly, he remembered what Simon had told him in the hall. "Did you really not like me?"

Ralph stopped walking altogether, and after a moment of thinking, he stepped closer to Jack and stared into his blue eyes. "The things I said I didn't like about you are, I honestly think, also the things I love about you." Then a teasing smile appeared on Ralph's face. "Who else would go through all this trouble for me?"

"Any sane person," said Jack, chuckling, before he turned serious again. "I was so jealous of Elise, and so scared you'd fall in love with her instead of me. You have absolutely no idea of how jealous I was."

"I think I do," said Ralph, and a nostalgic look flittered across his pale green eyes. "A few months ago, a few of the guys on my team wanted to go to some club to listen this band called Cyanide Calligraphy. I saw you, singing, and even though I'd always had a crush on you, I fell in love with you there. But after you finished performing, you kissed some girl from the audience in front of everyone, and I left before I could see anything more. So I acted like I didn't see you there, and things were normal after that, and until Elise asked me out, I almost forgot that I loved you, and I remember that I was so angry with myself after that day in the park because I allowed her to call you a, um, faggot, and because I still sided with her despite what I felt for you."

Ralph shivered, and Jack brought the blonde into a hug, whispering reassurances into his ear, before they kissed again, though this time, it wasn't the desperate kisses in the classroom, but soft kisses that melted like snowflakes on their lips.

"I love you," Jack whispered, before he cupped the other's face between his hands and gave him a deep kiss.

Once they broke away to breathe, Ralph smiled at him tenderly and murmured, "I love you, too."

They started walking again, their arms linked together in an unbreakable hold. And although Ralph was with him now, Jack knew that he'd always be a jealous boy, so he decided with a smirk that it was time to get home so he could claim the fair-haired boy as his. And like the smooth person he was, Jack knew only one way to get the ball rolling.

"If we ever have kids, do you know what I'd name our son?" Jack asked, and Ralph shook his head.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Kuiper, because tonight I'm taking off my belt and penetrating your Oort cloud," said Jack with a sly grin, and Ralph hit him lightly upside the head.

"Smooth," the blonde said sarcastically, though he didn't look too opposed to the idea.

"But it worked, right?" Jack asked, a seductive smile on his face, and he started trailing his hand down Ralph's side, stopping when he gripped the other's hip.

"Where is your house?" Ralph demanded to know, and they both started running, hand-in-hand, with thoughts of how they were going to spend the night twinkling like stars in their minds.

_Come on, give it to me, BAM._

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I'm thinking about writing a oneshot (not sure how long it'll be, 'cause this one turned out way longer than expected!) about Roger and Simon's relationship. It'll probably be something along the lines of "how their relationship progressed with 10 important kisses." Hahahaha, sounds weird. But ****whatevs. ;) Hope you enjoyed my first LotF fanfiction, and please review (so I can know whether the story was good and whether the characters were IC)! **


End file.
